


Volume 7: Divergence Shorts

by Remnntaki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot Collection, Short, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnntaki/pseuds/Remnntaki
Summary: a collection of one-shots before volume 7 comes out





	1. One

_Keep moving forward_ , the words she kept repeating in her mind over and over, taking the sharp scissors the Faunus girl took a deep breath. As chunks of black hair sat in the sink, Blake looked at herself in the mirror. Now, her hair was a simple bob cut; it felt so much better than before. Although Blake will miss her long hair, this felt better considering where she’s at right now. 

Downstairs sat three girls, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang, team JNPR explored some parts of mantle before they went to Ironwood. The snow queen sat in a chair putting on Ruby earrings, smiling, she looked perfect. Like a warrior princess. 

“Hey! How do I look!” Ruby asked showing them her new hairdo, which was just her hair spiked up. Yang gave her younger sister a thumbs up, “Looks great sis, you look like a protagonist from an anime”

“You look all right, the spiky hair I could do without,” Added Weiss, footsteps from the stairs came down.

“Blake? what did you do to your hair?” It’s been two days since they’ve arrived in a mantle. The group stayed in a local inn before they would see general ironwood. Also, because Qrow was getting together with said general as we speak. 

Blake twists the dark strain around her finger, “I thought it would be better, also, moving on. Now that Adam is with the white fang again, reforming it. I can rest easy” she says

Yang looked at Blake for a moment smiling, she’s glad that the black-haired girl overcame her past. Reconnecting with her childhood friend did some good, Weiss smiled, “that’s good Blake, I wish there’s a way to remove Adam’s brand,” 

She shook her head, “no, I can say he’s come to terms with it,” Blake said 

“Yeah! Look on the bright side! You and Yang are short hair buddies!” Chirped Ruby

The taller women looked at each other and laughed, “well, we do look good, huh Blake!” Blake smiles warmly and nods, “I guess we do” 


	2. Two

“Hey Yang,” Ruby opens the door to see her older sister sitting on her bed. She smiled once she came into the room, “hey Ruby, you need something?” 

The younger sister holds a bag in her hand the same one at the train station. Ruby only handed the bag to her with a sincere expression. “Remember that gift I had before we went on the train?” 

Yang remembered, “oh yeah, I forgot about that, I didn’t know you still had it” taking the bag she looks at it, untying the string, inside was the second half of Ember Celica. Taking a few moments to process what she was staring at, Yang peered up at Ruby.

“Sis… you didn’t,” 

“Well, after everything you’ve been through, I asked dad to send it to me before we left mistral. So I wanted to keep it a surprise before.” A pause “but then the train incident happened, and well, you know the rest,” 

The older sister took the gauntlet and puts it on and does the same for the other half. Yang stood up and pulled Ruby into a hug, “you’re the best sister anyone could ever ask for,” 

Ruby returned it and smiled, “no need to thank me Yang,” 

  
  



	3. Three

They used the Faunus of atlas for slave labor in the mines for the SDC, branded just like Adam. Fiddling with her fingers just thinking about seeing that again. Weiss couldn’t handle it, her grandfather just wanted peace. But her father had to twist it just for money and gain—no wonder her mother is an alcoholic. 

“Weiss,” a smooth voice called from the door, flinching she whipped around to see Blake standing there. Weiss breathed, “oh, Blake, is there something wrong?” Blake shook her head, “were leaving to see Ironwood soon, is everything okay?” 

Weiss looked to the floor, “Blake, do you ever feel disgusted being around me?” She asked 

“Disgusted?” 

“I come from a family who abused and enslaved Faunus for years. My father—” a pause “Jacques, might have given them jobs, but behind the scenes he talked about them as if they were animals. And I thought they were like that for a long time,” Weiss says 

Blake stayed quiet finding her bearings, “after beacon when we ran away together, the Faunus looked at me with terror—”

“Weiss,” Blake interjects, “I don’t care, it doesn’t matter, our time at menagerie wasn’t a waste. You proved to the people that there’s hope for the Faunus, hope for a better future.  _ You  _ showed them that the SDC isn’t terrible. Led the charge at haven with Sun and I.” 

Walking over to her she puts her palm on Weiss’ shoulders, smiling, “and besides, I know you can reform the Schnee Dust Company to the way your grandfather wanted it,” 

Hearing this Weiss smiled and stood up, “well that calmed my nerves, but not all of them,” she says, “but thanks Blake,” 

Blake smiles, “I’m glad I could help” 

  
  



	4. Four

_ You got this Weiss Schnee, even though you haven’t seen your father in a while. It’ll be okay, be strong.  _ Since Weiss departed from her team; she’s been nervous about facing her father again. It’s not that she was afraid of him far from it, just the fact he’s been hunting her since she left for beacon. And didn’t come home when he came for her. 

But keep a high head and don’t show it she had to get through this, Yang pokes her shoulder making her jump. Man has she been jumpy since they’ve gotten to the continent. Weiss glances at the taller, “Wh- What is it Yang?” They’ve been walking to the Schnee manor for a few minutes. Some butlers were escorting them there. 

“Just checking on you, I mean, you’ve been fidgety since we arrived. Are you sure you’re okay?” Yang asked, deep down no she wasn’t okay, but on the outside? Put up a smile so no one would worry. 

“Yeah, I’m fine Yang, don’t worry” Weiss replied dryly, as they arrived two large doors opened. As everyone took in the main's beauty ballroom, Weiss just stood there. Gazing at everything with disgust and hate, here she was again what made it worse was her “father” whom came down the stairs. With her little brother following behind him, “why hello sister, it’s nice to see you again wherever have you been?” 

“Places” Weiss replies with a hint of ice to her voice, her father seemed to catch it. Since he gave her a look in return, the remaining members looked at each other. Sensing the clear hostility in the room between the family members. Ironwood stepped up, “Jacques we need to talk,” he said simply 

After that Ironwood, Weiss, And Jacques all walked away, “do you think she will be okay?” Whispered Jaune to Ruby. 

Ruby watched her go, “I don’t know,” Yang and Blake felt the same for Weiss. 

  
  



End file.
